Vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication refers to the wireless transmission of data between motor vehicles. V2V communications may be used for various purposes, including allowing vehicles to send messages to one another including status information regarding the operation of the vehicle. This information may include, for example, speed, location, direction of travel, braking, and stability data.